Homewecker
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Slight Gore, Medical)(Natural Disaster) Title is not what it seems...


div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He couldn't hear anything past the yelling of the word 'earthquake' from the people next door, already having felt the ground shake for a second beforehand. The house seemed to shake on it's foundation, and he did his best to get out the back door. That's when he heard the roof collapse, the attic floor following and landing right on him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Coming to what felt like minutes later, he tried to sit up only to find his upper body pinned under one of the beams that probably came from the roof. Coughing, he opened his eyes slowly and tried to take in his surroundings. There was now a gaping hole where the roof was, the overcast sky becoming the new ceiling. His hips and stomach ached, but he thought it was just from landing on his back and ass when the house collapsed. He tried again to move out from the entrapment, only to find his leg shaped wrong and the pain in his gut overbearing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Edd?!" Hearing what sounded like Tom yell for him, he tried to look around for the other Brit. He could hear wood and tile moving a little ways off, calling out to the other from where he was. Not long after he heard running and watched as Tom came up on his side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Damn your leg is in bad shape. Anything else hurt? Or do you just need me to dust off your face and hair?" Coughing out a laugh at the light joke, he groaned softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Your arm doesn't look too great. And my back and hips ache. Probably not a good sign but I'm not paralyzed so that's nice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah my right arm is broken, but that's not anything much. Are you sure that your back and hips aren't hurting because you're in labor?" Oh yeah, that was a possibility. "I'm going to use my left hand to check you, try staying still while I do this." Nodding, he felt his hoodie and t-shirt being pulled up before a hand lightly pressed against his skin. Well that hurt, especially when Tom pressed against the line between his bump and pelvis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I think your water did break but you're not lined up properly. Shit, the service is down because of the earthquake and the two aftershocks, I can't call the fire brigade to get you out or help. I'll be right back, I'm going to go grab some supplies to try helping you." Nodding, he heard the other rush off, trying to drag himself out from under the beam again. If only he could do that he'd be able to get finding help with Tom. It was a few minutes before he heard Tom rushing back, hearing things being dropped on the ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I don't know how well this is going to work with me having one arm, but the longer we wait the more likely you are in danger. Your leg is broken below the knee visibly so I could try to pull you by the upper half if you think that'd work." Nodding, he felt as Tom's left arm wrapped around his upper leg, lifting the limb and holding tight. "Try using your arms to pull yourself." Listening to the directions, he felt himself moving across the floor. He glanced up to see where he was, hitting his head on the beam./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Okay, you're out. Now let's get you taken care of. This isn't going to be clean, but it's going to be the best we can do right now." Nodding, he watched as Tom took out his flask from his hoodie pocket and set it on the ground before quickly fixing his hoodie into a sling of sorts. Was he going to get himself drunk before slicing him open?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Don't worry, it's not for me this time. I have to do something to disinfect you. If I don't you'll probably get infected or something and I'm not about to have Matt of all people yelling at me." Sighing softly, he watched as Tom got some of the liquor on his hand, feeling the light pressure against that juncture. He heard a sound of warning before feeling the sharp kitchen knife being slid against his skin, able to feel the blood beading up from the thin line. It hurt like hell, it wasn't like he was told otherwise, but the shock of the pain was just keeping his mind. He tried to keep still, biting his lip hard to keep quiet. Again and again he felt the knife run over the fresh and bloody would, barely keeping himself awake. He could watch as Tom leaned over him, most likely to cover him from any dust getting into the cut./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alright, I'm going to ask you to do something that's probably really gross. Rub the alcohol into your hands real quick before." Following the direction, he watched as Tom held the knife between his teeth. "Alright, I need you to hold your skin back while I cut. It's gonna feel weird as hell but I only have one hand right now and I don't want to just blindly cut into you." That's how he found himself holding back the top few layers of his skin, flinching as Tom cut into him further, gasping as he felt fluids pooling in him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sorry, I got to your placenta. I'll try dabbing that up in a few minutes." Sighing softly glad that he wasn't bleeding internally, he watched Tom grip the knife between his teeth. He could feel the hand moving against the inside of his abdomen, choking back a gasp as he felt it grab and pull at the small body that had been squirming around. Groaning as he felt the little baby being lifted in one hand and placed on his chest, he fixed how his hands were positioned to hold her still. She was squalling loudly, showing the world that she didn't like being out of the warm cavity. Feeling the hand still moving around in his gut, he lost his breath as he felt his diaphragm being hit before something smaller was being pulled out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""There's a second, they were hiding from me. I'll check one more time and remove the placenta before cleaning you up and attempt stitching. Just try staying still." Nodding, he felt the second baby being placed on his chest before feeling the organ being tugged at carefully. Both newborns were crying loudly on his chest which was a relief, at least they were safe. Watching as the placenta was pulled out with a final tug, he saw as Tom cut the cords on both newborns and moved to close up the now gaping hole that was his stomach. The loose pieces of skin were dampened again by some water before he let Tom take each layer to line it back up. That led him to where he was, laying on the ground holding two sleeping and dirty newborn's against his chest while trying to keep as still as possible with a sewing needle going through his skin to keep it together till they could get help. He felt the area spin, finding it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open as he heard running footsteps as Tom wet the stitches one last time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tom? Edd?! Are you two in there?" He blearily saw as Tom stood quickly, dark circles forming around his vision./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Matt! Go get help! Quickly!" Hearing the shouting being replaced by white noise, he tried to keep his head, only managing to stay conscious long enough to watch Tom come closer and attempt keeping him awake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Groaning softly, he tried to open his eyes only to flinch back at the bright lights. His hearing came back next, a rhythmic beep being the first he noticed before the soft voice from the other side. Turning his head, he blinked a few more times before the picture created itself beside him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're awake! Don't move, the doctors said they'd be right back to check on you and fix the bandaging over the stitches. The emergency department managed to help get you three and Tom out of the rubble alright, you were already unconscious though so they really needed to be careful. But you're alright, so are the babies, so don't worry too much about anything other than getting better." Feeling the light kiss to his cheek, he smiled softly. So that's what happened, did that mean that Matt was just talking to the duo? Smiling, he glanced behind the ginger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""A girl and a boy love. Both very healthy and tired. Tom apparently did an amazing job with getting them both out, the only thing off being the stitching." Nodding, he watched as said roommate stepped into the doorway of the hospital room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The fact that I did all that one handed was just great. The doc is letting me walk around because I actually can use both legs." Sticking his tongue out at the shorter Brit, he couldn't help but laugh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Stop being so rude Tom. Thank you for the help though." Watching the socketed man laugh, he watched as Matt picked up one of the newborns./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's no problem, it was either help you or getting my head chopped off by Matt after the fact if any of you weren't in the best condition. You two going to name the babies now or am I gonna be calling them names?" Laughing outright at that, he groaned as it pulled at the stitches. Okay, not doing that again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah we named them a few weeks ago, or well, we chose names in the case we had a boy or a girl. Turns out it was both." Hearing Matt laugh, he felt the bed raise his top half slowly into a lounging position./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Meet Marci Cecilia and Medd Astor Golson." Smiling at Matt as he felt Marci being set in his arms, he watched Tom smirk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Nice, two kids born in the middle of a homewreck." He really needed to find a way to keep from pulling the stitches while laughing./p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_36_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"1686 words/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was either one of the Brits getting a makeshift C-section in the middle of an earthquake or Tord giving himself one in the middle of a snow storm. And since I just wrote something about Red Leader trying something like that here this came./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I do not wish for anything like this to happen to any of my readers or anyone in general, all happenings in this one-shot are fictitious. The UK doesn't get many strong earthquakes, especially not to that extent [whole houses collapsing]. Don't yell at me I did research./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"This was started a little over a day ago, the other fic I mentioned on my feed is still in the works [and so much longer kskak]./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Underlying ship, EddMatt. Tom's just platonic uncle here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~ Redd/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
